<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take My Key; Guard it Well by Flakeblood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278200">Take My Key; Guard it Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood'>Flakeblood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alucard is still half vampire, Between Isaac and Hector, Cock Cages, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hector is Ace and sex indifferent, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, Oral Sex, Roommates, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard has gotten comfortable with his own, newly discovered kink. However, he still wants someone (or multiple someones) to spend time with and explore more. And he is still attracted to both of his roommates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector/Isaac Laforeze, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Isaac Laforeze, Hector/Isaac Laforeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take My Key; Guard it Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 28: Friends to lovers with confessions<br/>Additional Prompt from the <a href="https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/post/630387855154446336/kamek-the-castlevania-creatives-discord-server">Castlevania Creatives List</a>: Nocturnal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alucard’s mind was whirling, his heart beating far too fast, and even his hands had managed to get sweaty. Apparently, the hardest thing he had done recently wasn’t writing up an essay or presenting in front of an auditorium of classmates--no, it was talking to his roommates.</p><p>Isaac sat on the other side of the large couch, giving Alucard the room he thought he needed, though he’d still managed to work himself into a state. Meanwhile, Isaac sat with his legs loosely crossed, one arm slung casually over the back of the sofa.</p><p>Hector joined them with a few mugs of hot tea, to warm then from the start of the nighttime cold front outside. But his smile was warmer than the tea and twice as sweet. He sat between Alucard and Isaac, maybe to try and calm Alucard, but only succeeding in making Alucard’s breath hitch.</p><p>The tea was a good distraction--soft and floral--but Alucard knew he was the one who would need to lead the conversation.</p><p>As if sensing his hesitation, Hector started. “So… What did you want to talk about?”</p><p>Clenching his mug and taking another hearty sip, Alucard steadied his nerves. “I wanted to talk about, to ask, really…” Both his roommates were watching him, and he immediately lost his nerve. “What do you think about spending more time together?”</p><p>While Alucard was mentally kicking himself, Hector had shared a look with Isaac before turning back.</p><p>“I think that’s fine,” Hector said.</p><p>“What were you thinking of doing?” Isaac asked.</p><p>“I, well…” Alucard turned his mug around and around in his hands. “I just thought, it would be nice, you know, to spend some time together outside of, um, the movies. Like after the movies or…” He shrugged, face and throat feeling warm.</p><p>Isaac nodded, looking thoughtful. Hector said, “We do spend time with each other, Isaac and I, I mean.”</p><p>“Oh,” Alucard squeaked. Before any negative feelings could settle in, Hector spoke again.</p><p>“Would you like to join us?”</p><p>“Yes,” Alucard said, trying not to seem too eager. It was a good step forward, and perhaps he’d feel more comfortable bringing up his idea once he’d spent more time with them. “Yes, of course.”</p><p>Hector nodded, then Isaac nodded. Then Isaac said, “We should discuss what you are comfortable with then, when it comes to sex and intimacy.”</p><p>Alucard jolted and had to set his mug down so he could wipe the cooling tea off his hands. Hector looked concerned.</p><p>“We don’t just study all the time when we’re together,” he explained. “But if that’s not what you wanted, intimate stuff I mean, um, we can do something else.”</p><p>“No, that’s, that’s what I-” Alucard cleared his throat. “That’s what I meant.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then let’s discuss what we would be comfortable with,” Isaac said. “This is going to be very important for us. For example, I’m not looking for any sort of penetrative sex right now. Whether myself or another was doing it.”</p><p>Even though Alucard felt hot as the sun, and pushed his nervousness down enough to answer. “That’s okay. I’m, um, I’m okay doing hands and, and my mouth, if that’s something you're interested in?”</p><p>“That would be fine with me,” said Isaac. “Do you have a preference who is doing it?”</p><p>“Oh. I’d prefer, um.” Alucard grasped his hands tightly together and just spit it out. “I’d prefer doing the pleasuring, if. Well and there’s another thing. I have, I don’t really want people touching my, well my dick, um.” His cheeks were miniature supernovas and his heart a drum in his ears, but he plowed on. “Because I would like to wear a- my cock cage.”</p><p>Neither one laughed. Isaac nodded and said he accepted that, and Hector tilted his head.</p><p>“That’s alright with me, but I don’t really want to be the focus of any attention, myself. I don’t mind it, but I would like it best just to see the both of you happy. So… how could I help you with that? Anywhere else you’d like to be touched? Or something?”</p><p>Alucard blinked, thinking. After biting at his lip, he offered, “Could you, uh, could you tell me when I’m allowed to remove my cage?”</p><p>“Oh,” Hector said, expression brightening. “Like, you want orgasm denial? Maybe until you’ve satisfied Isaac?”</p><p>The image in Alucard’s mind, kneeling before Isaac while Hector told him, <i>”Not yet, you be good to Isaac, first,”</i> made words stick in his throat. Alucard just nodded, enthusiastic about the idea. Hector was nodding back, eyes alight with mischief.</p><p>“Alright,” Isaac said, “Then does that mean you would like some form of submission play, Alucard? Would you like me to direct the pacing? Actions?”</p><p>Alucard thought it over. It did sound good. When Hector nudged his side, giving him a little grin, he realized he’d been quiet, biting his lip for a while. Alucard offered a shy smile back, enjoying the warmth leaning against him. He sighed out more of his anxiety; His roommates cared about his comfort, that was nothing to be nervous about.</p><p>“I think I would like that, Isaac. Though I’m not sure if I want dirty talk, just uh, just you taking charge of who gets pleasure, and how.”</p><p>Isaac’s sly smile made Alucard’s heart do complicated flips. “Very well. That’s something I enjoy. Now, I’m certain you know my own kinks-” Alucard released a breathy laugh at the memory of Isaac’s flogs. “-Or at least some of them. But I think we should leave that out of our first go at this. It’s rather more complicated and takes more trust.”</p><p>Alucard nodded in agreement, relieved.</p><p>“However, are there any smaller things you might enjoy? Or not enjoy?” When Alucard frowned in thought, Isaac offered, “Hair pulling?”</p><p>“T-that’s fine with me. So long as it doesn’t come out.”</p><p>“How much experience do you have with oral sex? Do you object to deep throating?”</p><p>Alucard fidgeted in his seat. “No, but I haven’t done that part of it. Just, I’ve done blow jobs, but I’d need to practice to- to take the whole thing.”</p><p>“That’s fine. Maybe another time.”</p><p>Alucard squirmed again, drawing Isaac’s attention to his lower half. Though Alucard was wearing some comfortable jogging pants, he thought--from the slightly raised brow--Isaac knew exactly what he was hiding.</p><p>“Anything else you want to mention?”</p><p>Hector was still leaning against his side, and Isaac had been very open about the whole thing, which helped Alucard stay calm, even as he said, “Can I- Are you okay with biting?”</p><p>“Biting?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Isaac cocked his head. “What kind?”</p><p>Alucard almost spit out a lie. He almost backed up and said, <i>’Nothing that breaks the skin, only little love bites.’</i> What he wanted was different, though. His roommates--to be lovers?--wanted everyone comfortable, found it important to be open.</p><p>So Alucard said, “I’d like to make ‘vampire bites’ if you’re okay with it. I- I don’t want to drink blood, really, just bite.”</p><p>Isaac put a loose fist to his chin. “Are there any side effects to your bite?”</p><p>Alucard perked up. “No. Maybe a slight tingling or numbing on the area of the bite. That should go away after half an hour or so.”</p><p>“I’m alright with trying it, then. One or two at the most, this time.” Isaac nodded to himself. “Any specific areas? I don’t want anything dangerous.”</p><p>“The thigh?” Alucard offered. “I know where the main femoral arteries and veins are, I’ll be able to tell and avoid them.”</p><p>“Not too near the groin?” Alucard nodded. So Isaac agreed.</p><p>“Did you need a safeword?” Hector asked. “Otherwise if you said no, we could just stop there.”</p><p>“Uh, hm.”</p><p>“We could use ‘garlic’?”</p><p>And for the first time in the conversation, Alucard laughed. HIs muscles relaxed as he nudged Hector with his foot and shook his head. Hector laughed with him, and even Isaac joined in with subdued chuckles.</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Alucard said between laughs, “with just using no or other negatives. But I’ll keep it in mind.”</p><p>“Good then.” Isaac stood, a smile still on his face. “Would you like to start right away? I’m used to staying up late.”</p><p>Hector pretended to punch his thigh in retaliation, further amusing Alucard.</p><p>“Me too,” he said. “Though for different reasons.”</p><p>“Are they?” Isaac’s understanding grin turned sly. “I thought you had come prepared. Was I mistaken?”</p><p>Alucard’s cock twitched within the cage. “You noticed, huh?”</p><p>Hector turned to him. “Really? What? How-? Oh.” And then Hector looked impish himself.</p><p>Into his hands, Alucard smiled and groaned. But Isaac bid him to follow, so he did. They discussed a few more things, deciding to be in Isaac’s room, since he said he was the most prepared. Then they began to take off their clothes.</p><p>Alucard started with just his shirt, still feeling a few moths flitting about in his stomach when he considered his pants.</p><p>But Hector seemed to enjoy his shirtlessness, at least, and spent some time pressing kisses to Alucard’s bared shoulders and collarbones. Alucard returned the gestures, just keeping a loose grip on Hector’s waist and applying his lips to Hector’s neck. Alucard enjoy dipping down for it, and encouraged Hector when he brushed his hands up over Alucard’s nipples. Then Hector pulled away and drew his attention back to Isaac.</p><p>He was fully nude, and gorgeous.</p><p>Alucard had seen the tattoos around Isaac’s head when they first met--a series of simple lines and circles which wrapped around the side and just over the eyes. What he was surprised to note was a full sleeve tattoo on the right side, the pattern full of complex shapes, angles, and curves, all coming together as they trailed over to his shoulder. When Alucard looked to his eyes, Isaac shifted, arm visible and chest twisted to display his muscles, like he was preening. This brought Alucard’s attention to his nipples, which--as another surprise--had bar piercings.</p><p>It shouldn’t have been much of a surprise though, Alucard thought. Often, Isaac did wear a nose stud and multiple ear piercings, including an industrial.</p><p>Isaac was also tall, a rival to Alucard in that aspect, muscled from his swimming workouts, and clearly, clearly interested in the proceedings.</p><p>Isaac told him to look closer, and with a nudge from Hector, he did.</p><p>They spent time exploring each other’s bodies, with occasional input or soft touches from Hector. Alucard adored tracing the patterns on Isaac’s arm, licking at his bar piercings, and squeezing wonderfully soft skin just around the hips.</p><p>When Isaac sent Alucard to his knees, Alucard went, gladly.</p><p>Pleasuring Isaac’s dick was no different than Alucard had expected, though being told when to slow down and savor, when to suck, and when to hold still for Isaac to smear precum over Alucard’s lips gave an added thrill. After a few minutes, Isaac told Alucard to stand and remove his pants.</p><p>For only a moment, Alucard hesitated. But both Isaac and Hector had heated, appreciative looks in their eyes, so Alucard let his sweatpants drop to the floor.</p><p>His own dick was already trapped in the cage, as Alucard knew Isaac had figured out first. Hector looked interested, but Isaac looked pleased--a king surveying everything going according to his plan, and thoroughly enjoying himself. Alucard’s dick twitched, but could not grow hard. Alucard was panting.</p><p>Isaac sent him back down, watching intently as Alucard worked him once more, stroking his hair with occasional tugs to add a sharp twinge of pleasure-pain skittering across his scalp.</p><p>At one point, Hector moved to the floor and ran hands along Alucard’s back, murmuring encouragements. Alucard liked best when Hector ran his hands closer to his cage, and said so. During the rest of the blow job, Alucard was far more likely to moan, not just from Isaac’s commands and swollen cock in his mouth, but also from the slightly ticklish sensation on Hector’s hands on his sides and abdomen.</p><p>Alucard started feeling a sweet pain in his groin, a desire to be able to grow and release. He whined and wiggled in his place on his knees.</p><p>He had to deal with it though, sucking and licking at Isaac until he found his own release first. He growled as he finished on his tongue and over his chest. They both praised Alucard then, carefully moving him to the bed. Isaac was sweating, chest moving with his heavy breaths, but he still kissed Alucard, long and slow, and told him how well he did.</p><p>When Hector told Alucard to remove his cage, it was like he was able to breathe after having a hand squeeze his throat.</p><p>It hurt, almost, to be coaxed into fullness, but it was so good, and Isaac’s hands were gentle with him, and Hector was brushing his hair from his face, whispering sweet nothings. Then it was all finished, Alucard watching bright colors dance before his eyes as he shouted his orgasm.</p><p>They laid together for a time, Hector leaving only briefly to bring back items to clean up the other two.</p><p>“Would you like to take a nap here?” Isaac offered. “You can stay.”</p><p>He wasn’t directing the question at Hector. Alucard peeked his eyes open, looking at where their legs were all tangled together, even Hector’s once he’d flopped back onto the bed himself. They were all wearing bare minimum, Isaac and Alucard in comfortable pants, Hector more wary of the cold had also put on a soft long-sleeved shirt. If Alucard closed his eyes again, pulled up the covers, he would sleep for the rest of the night. It was already late, practically morning. But Isaac would know that.</p><p>“Yes,” Alucard said, snuggling into a pillow. “I would like that.”</p><p>“Good.” Hector pulled and pushed both of them until they were all curled in together. “Sleep time.”</p><p>Alucard allowed his lids to slip closed once more, and revelled in the warmth around him. He hoped to do this again, and again. And maybe there could be good reason for him to stay up later at night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So many people wanted a continuation, so here! Take it! (o_ _)o I hope it's good, cause I'm real tired, posting this in the wee morning, haha.</p><p>No flogging from Isaac this time. It's not Alucard's thing, and this was focused more on him. Besides, you got your two fics of that this month. ;3<br/>As for this iteration of Hector, yeah, he's ace. For <i>him</i>, that means no interest in sex, but he loves Isaac, and they have done plenty of talks, so Hector does impact play with Isaac. It's a trust thing, and also Hector wants to do things Isaac enjoys. Hector enjoys cuddles. (๑ ♡⌓♡๑) </p><p>Anyway, lemme know what you thought! This uh, may have gotten away from me, especially in the negotiations part. ^^; But I hope it was enjoyable anyways, if nothing else than as a look into whatever headcanons I've plastered this au with haha.</p><p>Btw, if you'd like to talk/ask/cheer me on, or if you would like a commission:</p><p>✧<a href="https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/>✧<a href="https://twitter.com/Flakeblood">twitter</a><br/><br/>(人´ω｀*)♡ Messages are open!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>